My Name is Kagome
by Lady Silverfrost
Summary: Sesshomaru finds Kagome taking a moonlight walk alone.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a One-shot dedicated to my good friend Loyalheart!**

Sesshomaru breathed in the night air and opened his eyes at a familiar scent in the breeze. He knew it by heart now, from all the times of having seen her with his idiot brother Inuyasha. Sesshomaru frowned in distaste thinking about his brother and how he acts toward the miko.

"Jaken" He spoke coldly, hiding his thoughts "Go stay with Rin. I shall return shortly"

"Yes, milord" Jaken said bowing low "Are you sure you do not want me to accompany you?"

"Go Jaken" Sesshomaru repeated his tone brooking no argument and Jaken scurried off. Sesshomaru began to heads towards to source of the lovely, familiar scent and he breathed it deeply. The scent was slowly moving away and Sesshomaru figured it was a human paced walk. He sped over there graceful and silent with his demon prowess.

"Miko" He said appearing behind her. She froze in shock and slowly turned.

"Sesshomaru?" She breathed out staring at him. He looked her over with pleasure. Long , thick black hair that was so dark it had a blue quality in the night. Wide, pretty eyes gazing at him. He was suddenly filled with lust and pulled her to him. Their lips met in a spark of electricity. Sesshomaru did not ever think he could be so gentle with someone and was filled with protectiveness towards the miko. They separated at the miko looked at Sesshomaru a faint pink on her cheeks.

"Stay with me" Sesshomaru offered, surprising himself as well.

"But I have" She began before trailing off in thought and looking at the ground in embarrassment.

"Rin needs an adult female to keep her company" Sesshomaru said persuasively.

"Rin" the miko muttered under breath, her thoughts turning towards the dog demon's young human ward.

"And this Sesshomaru wants you to be his" He whispered in her ear, making her blush a a deeper shade of pink. She slowly nodded her head to him, and felt his heart beat faster, though his face was as stoic as ever. He picked her up bridal style and within moments they were back to his camp. Rin was fast asleep near Ah-Un and Jaken looked over in shock at the miko, but dared not say word at Sesshomura's face.

Sesshomaru gracefully settled by a tree and beckoned to the miko/

"Come" was all he said and she complied sitting down next to him and leaning back into his chest. She laid her head in his shoulder and whispered.

"My name is" she began

"Kagome" He finished.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this just a one shot, but I'm thinking of making it into a full story and I'm making a poll whether or not too. If I get 5 yes for continue I'll make this a full length story :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm not entirely sure what I should say here, so HELLO lovely readers thank you for all your lovely reviews. They are very motivating. **

Kagome smiled at the beautiful sunrise as she opened her eyes. She felt a light blush spread across her face as she remembered going with Sesshomaru last night and where she was now. She was laying quite comfortable on Sesshomaru with her head resting on his shoulder. She glanced up at him and smiled at Sesshomaru as she saw his eyes on hers.

"Rin. Jaken" Sesshomaru said simply and Kagome stood knowing that they were leaving. She smiled at a sleepy looking Rin who was rubbing her eyes. Jaken harrumped at her about to say something, but froze at Sesshomaru's look.

"Rin. Awaken Ah-Un (Is that right? Someone plz tell me) we're leaving." Sesshomaru said walking towards the path in the woods.

"Hey! Wait! Where are we going? And shouldn't you wait for the others?" Kagome demanded running after Sesshomaru because her walking wasn't as fast.

"They will catch up" Sesshomaru answered her second question completely ignoring the first one.

"No one should question the Great Lord Sesshomaru especially not a simple and stupid human like yourself!" Jaken scolded.

"How did you...? Wait DID YOU JUST CALL ME SIMPLE AND STUPID?" Kagome yelled to Jaken.

"I..." Jaken began, but become silent as the frozen look Sesshomaru gave him. Kagome turned to glance back down the road to see if Rin was close. Kagome smiled at the sight of Rin running in front of and around Ah-Un happily.

"Sesshomaru. Where are we going?" Kagome asked him a little more forcefully then the last time.

"I told you" Jaken began but then crashed to ground from a rock that Sesshomaru had thrown at his head. SEsshomaru considered not telling Kagome there destination, but decided to anyway due to the fact it would not matter one way or another.

"The Western Palace" Came his simple answer.

"Why?" Kagome asked.

"You would ask why I would visit my home?" Sesshomaru asked looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Kagome rolled her eyes at his answer and fell back to walk with Rin.

**YAY! chapter two, please review. Any advice or constructive criticism is welcome. Does anyone want to beta this story?**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am very sorry about the slow updates. My junior year starts on Monday and I'm going to a new school and we haven't moved yet due to fact our house hasn't closed and the one were buying hasn't closed so were staying somewhere else trying to pack which is hard because were going back and forth 4 hours. I promise when were finally settled my updates will come a lot quicker. Thank you all for reviewing and enjoy. I used the song "Candy" for motivation for this chapter its by Plan B if you want to listen to it.**

It was no exaggeration to say Kagome was more than a little bored. Sesshomaru had disappeared several hours ago to give "Notice" to their arrival, Jaken had no wish to speak to the miko, and Rin was entertained by weaving flowers together in necklaces one of which Kagome was wearing around her neck. Kagome had enjoyed just looking at everything as they walked, but it was quite boring after 3 hours. She was used to walking with a loud mouthed Inuyasha and young Shippo making things interesting as well Sango and Miroku.

"Kagome….Kagome come look at this!" Rin's excited voice floated from where she was weaving flowers. She hopped off Ah-Un and ran into the field off the side of the road shouting about rare flowers.

"Hey! Wait for me it's not safe!" Kagome shouted before following.

"Lord Sesshomaru won't be happy about this!" Jaken shouted at Rin "Come back!"

"It'll be fine so long as I'm with her!" Kagome called back catching up with Rin.

"You don't understand we need to keep moving so were not late when Lord Sesshomaru returns." Jaken shouted looking furious.

"Don't be such spoiled sports, Jaken" Kagome said when she caught up to Rin who looked up in puzzlement.

"I was talking to Jaken" Kagome explained seeing Rin's confusion.

"Oh. Well look at these flowers!" Rin said holding one up "They just smell amazing.

"Are you okay?!" Kagome asked in concern as she saw Rin going slightly cross-eyed at the flowers smell.

"Yeah... smell this flower" Rin tiredly shoved the flower at her and Kagome smelled it and froze. It smelled sweeter than any flower should and she felt her eyes beginning to droop.

"Rin…..RIN! Put the flowers down and don't smell anymore" Kagome said confusion in her eyes when she didn't see Rin and looked around her until she realized that Rin had fallen over unconscious. Kagome gave a tired smile and muttered something taking a nap. As darkness consumed her she faintly heard a shouting Jaken and a tall shadow standing over her with a sinister smile.


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooooo sorry about the super long wait. we just got our new internet in the house we moved into. the updates will come quicker from now on.**

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said coldy appearing before Jaken.

"My lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken exclaimed "They have both just vanished." He tried explain looking afraid.

"If they are hurt in any way, you will pay the price for not watching them" Sesshomaru said walking slowly through the field. He stopped and pulled up one of the flowers.

"What is it my lord?" Jaken asked trailing behind. Sesshomaru merely hummed in response and continued until he was at the spot where Rin and KAgome had fallen unconsious.

"I scent another youkai. Did you see anything?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"no my lord! not that I can recall." Jaken answered.

"I will find them and slay the one who thinks he can take what belongs to this Sesshomaru" came his cold voice.

* * *

"Miss Kagome. You are awake now too" Rin's cheerfull voice floated into Kagome's ears as she blinked open her eyes. They were both in a dinly light small room. Attached to Kagome's ankle was chain hooked the wall and there was a smaller chain on Rin.

"Where are we?" Kagome asked surveying the room.

"A small dark room" Rin answered.

"Yes I know that, but where?" Kagome muttered under her breath so Rin wouldn't hear.

"I woke up just a little while ago and so far nothing interesting has happened." Rin sighed.

"We have got to get out here" Kagome said.

"Dont worry. Lord Sesshomaru will come save us" Rin smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry that this update took awhile. taking 2 advanced science classes at the same time can be time consuming. Read and Review. :) I really enjoy seeing all the feedback and please if yuou see any mistakes tell me, so I can fix them. **

Kagome paced around the cell as best she could with the chains obviously infuriated. Nothing had happened since She and Rin had been left in the cell, except for when rice and water and come through a slit at the bottom of the door. Kagome was becoming increasingly irritated and Rin's constant humming was beginning to become an annoyance.

"Kagome" Rin said in small voice.

"Yea?" Kagome asked hiding her irritation.

"I think maybe you should calm down and stop pacing." Rin said softly.

Kagome bit back a sharp retort and with a small sigh sat down and leaned her head against the wall.

"I don't like not knowing things" Kagome groaned.

"It doesn't who took us or why because no matter what Lord Sesshomaru will rescue us" Rin said optimistically.

"Well he sure is taking a very long time" Kagome muttered under her breath so Rin couldn't hear her.

```````Kidnapper's POV``````

He couldn't help but feel a little smug. He had taken two human females from Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, right under his nose.

"How are the prisoners?" He asked the jailer as soon as he entered his throne room to make a report.

"My lord" The jailer said respectfully bowing his head "The young is very calm and unworried, but the elder one is restless and was pacing around her cell for awhile." The lord couldn't help but feel some annoyance at the youngest humans optimism. He would concede that yes, Lord Sesshomaru was extremely powerful demon, but he was able to take them from right under his nose. He clearly felt that she should be a little more worried. He had a plan to overthrow the great lord and take the west for himself.

"I will have to see them in person soon." He mused out loud. Lord Sesshomaru would indeed find his way over to this palace and when he did eventually enter, he would not be leaving alive.

**I have something I would like you, my readers, opinion on. Do you think I should make the kidnapper (he will identified in later chapters, mystery suspense without a name right now) begin the have a romantic interest in Kagome at all? Or just have one to make Sesshomaru angry and not really feel anything? or nothing at all whatsoever? **


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know what to say here except thank so much for those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited my story, I appreciate it. :) Enjoy this next chapter. Read&amp;Review****  
**

_**Kagome and Rin. **_

Kagome and Rin both glanced up at the cell door as they heard the creak of an old door. It opened to reveal a stunningly handsome kitsune in human form. ( I though I should clarify that he is not short like Shippo, and is much more powerful) Kagome attempted to jump up in indignation and completely forgot about the chains, which promptly knocked her back down.

"Just who do you think you are?! kidnapping us like this!" Kagome demanded sitting up. Rin simply looked at the two adults and watched quietly.

"Me?" The ktisune man laughed and Kagome froze in surprise for a moment as she noticed nine tails, not one.

"What?" She began, but was promptly cut off as he noticed where her gaze had momentarily staryed to.

"Ah yes, I have nine tails and they call me Hakuzo. I originate from the Mamori clan of Divine Strength" He said with shark-like grin.

"Divine strength won;t save you from Sesshomaru ripping out all your tails!" Kagome fumed, still angry at being kidnapped and locked in a cell.

"Such faith you two mortals have in that dog" Hakuzo smirked "If he is so great, then why has he not found you two ladies yet?"

Kagome looked away with her chin raised proudly, not bothering to answer.

"He _will_ find us" Rin spoke up confidently. Hakuzo's attention turned toawrd Rin instead.

"Your a bit too young to be with a demon like that" Hakuzo said musingly.

"too young? What does he mean?" Rin asked Kagome in whisper. Kagome just slowly shook her head in disgust at Hakuzo.

"Well the dungeons have been enough at the present. You both will take out to rooms, fed, bathed, and clothed. However, you will both be surrounded by guards and should try to escape there is always here to come back too. Neither of you will be able to escape anyway, but I'd rather not have to deal with hopeless attempts.

_**Sesshy and Jaken**_

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru" Jaken called loudly, after finding a scrap of cloth from Rin's kimono. Sesshomaru appeared less then a second a later and took the fabric, he breathed in the scent. His expression darkened for a moment at the familiar scent of someone who was not Rin or Kagome. Power stirred within him and he glanced at Jaken.

"I know who has taken them." He said coldly and then glided away with Jaken scampering behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello lovely readers! :) thanks you all for reading, reviewing, favorting, and following. Onto the next chapter!.**

Kagome gasped as the female servant pulled tight on the obi, tightening the kimono. It really was one of the most magnificent kimonos she had ever seen. Cream colored, with varying purple flowers strewn across it and gold thread edging the designs. She ran her hand down the fabric admiringly and sucked in another breath when the obi tightened again.

"what's your name" Kagome asked when the servant stood.

"Akemi" She answered with a nod of approval at Kagome in the kimono. Kagome smiled thinking the name suited her. She was really beautiful, even for a youkai. "

"Why am I wearing.." Kagome began, but was cut off.

"I will now go and retrieve your companion from Manami" Akemi said gliding out of the room and shutting the door with a soft click. Kagome glanced around the luxurious room and sat on the edge of the bed. She didn't want to look out the window again, not after seeing where they were the first time. She knew she had to make a plan of action to escape and another one to leave the land alive. She wasn't sure specifically where they were, only that lava was flowing around the castle.

"Rin" Kagome gasped in surprise. She was also wearing a fancy kimono, only hers was a deep sea green with waves of blue stretching across the bottom and outlined in silver.

"We will go to the dining hall now" Akemi said softly beckoning to them with another youkai, who could only be Manami, standing just behind her.

`````````````````**Sesshy and Jaken**````````````

Sesshomaru easily lifted up the cowering youkai by his neck.

"Where is your master?" He demanded

"I don't know, i don't know, I swaer I dont" He gasped out choking from Sesshomaru's tight grip on his throat.

"You dare lie to this Sesshomaru" He demanded squeezing tighter, the weaker youkai flailed going blue from lack of air.

"Ok ok, squeeeze lessss tight" He wheezed out. Sesshomaru's grip relaxed just enough to give the youkai some air.

"Where?" He demanded.

"The floating volcanoes" The youkai answered quickly, afraid the lose more oxygen. Sesshomaru nodded in satisfaction then released the other youkai. As he started the run from Sesshomaru , he made his poison whip appear and sliced the other youkai in half, his body disintegrating from the poison.

"No one takes what belongs to this Sesshomaru and lives" He said coldly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Read &amp; Review please! :) Enjoy.**

Kagome gave everyone she passed a faintly suspicious look. Akemi glided in front of them, leading the way. Kagome grimaced as she nearly tripped over the kimono fabric.

"Miss Kagome." Rin asked tugging on her sleeve.

"Yes, Rin" She responded trying to sound cheerful.

"Why are dressed up like this when we were in the dungeons?" Rin questioned.

"Because our captor has some issues" Kagome muttered under her breath so Rin could hear. Manami stiffened after obviously hearing, but did not say anything.

"Where are we going?" Kagome demanded to Akemi.

"As I have already said the dining hall" She answered smoothly. Kagome sighed in irritation. They had been walking for quite a distance.

"Well how far is it?" Kagome asked.

"Far for you humans, who have only one speed. Slow" Akemi answered with a faint smirk.

"We are NOT slow" Kagome snapped outraged. "These kimonos are simply weighing us down." Akemi didn't respond, but was still smirking lightly.

"Come, we have almost reached our destination. Can't you hear it?" Manami said lightly obviously trying to break the tension. Kagome listened closely. There was in fact many voices coming from the down the hall and it was getting louder the closer they walked. They approached two massive doors at the end of the hall and two guards opened them. Inside was chaos. Youkai of all types were eating, talking, and in some cases fighting.

"Very wild in here" Kagome said raising an eyebrow at Akemi.

"Certainly" She said "Celebrations here are very wild"

"Celebration of what?" Rin aksed quietly.

"Your capture from Lord Sesshomaru, of course" Akemi explained.

``````**Sesshy and Jaken`````**

Sesshomaru stared up at the floating volcanoes, his youkai hearing enabling him to hear to raucous party inside. He unsheathed his sword, Bakusaiga.

This ends tonight" he told Jaken and began forward.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry I haven't been able to update. I have so many essays due and a spanish project and yesterday i took the ACT. It has just been a lot of school with very little free time. I'll update several times during Christmas to make up for it. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone sorry for the delay. I'll try to update more. Merry Christmas to you all.**

Kagome and Rin sat at the head table. Kagome was fuming with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. Rin was staring at all the different kinds of food on the tables and opening and closing her mouth. Hakuzo sidled over from where he was standing and speaking to some demon and stood over them.

"Why the expression of fury. This is supposed to be a celebration." Hakuzo said with a shark-like grin.

"It won't be a celebration when Lord Sesshomaru comes" Rin piped up. Hakuzo turned a smile on her.

"of course, you must still be hoping that he will come." Hakuzo said

"He is coming" Rin said stubbornly glancing over Hakuzo's shoulder.

"Pray tell , what makes you believe that?" He questioned.

"I can see him." Rin answered back. Kagome looked at where Rin had looked at gasped. Sesshomaru was standing at the front of the hall, sword drawn. Hakuzo turned.

"My lord Sesshomaru!" Hakuzo said, not looking worried in the least "Have you come to join the celebrations?"

"You took something that belongs to me" Sesshomaru stated coldly gliding forward slowly.

"Not yours anymore" Hakuzo said cheerfully. He unsheathed his own weapon. A beautiful naginata the colors of black and gold. (A naginata is a japanese halberd)

The center of the hall cleared as demons ran to escape and some went to edge to watch. The battle was about to begin.


	12. Chapter 12

**I know I'm so late with this update. i'm so sorry.**

"My, my" Hakuzo smirked "Someone is a little impatient" He blocked a swing of Sesshomaru's sword with a smirk.

"I don't have time to waste on a worthless fool such as you" Sesshomaru said coldy. He spun around, his fingers turning green with poison. Lashes spun out from them racing towards Hazuko. He nimbly avoided the lashes.

"Is that best the puppy can do?" He inquired with false surprise. Sesshomaru met his gaze, eyes cold enough to freeze hell. He began to change rapidly taking on his full dog demon form.

"Finally something interesting" Hakuzo lept swinging his weapon towards Sesshomasru. He caught in his teeth and broke into splinters. Hakuzo laughed in apparent amusement.

"LORD SESSHOMARU! LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken screeched from the edge of the room. "TWO FEMALE DEMONS TOOK RIN AND KAGOME! LORD SESSHOMARU'

**Kagome and Rin.**

"Let go of me!" Kagome hissed wrestling with Akemi. Akemi seemingly effortlessly twisted her arm behind her back. She showved her forward aggressively.

"You two are not going anywhere, except where we tell you." Manami said from where she was beside Akemi. Rin had been thrown over her shoulder.

"You will regret this" Kagome muttered darkly.

"Oh no I dont think we will. Hakzuo is nine-tailed kitsune, not just a regular one. He is super powerful." Akemi said in a superior voice.

"Sesshomaru's poison will melt him" KAgome argued.

"Perhaps once or twice dear, but Hakuzo can control time. He can just keep going back until he wins" Manami explained.

"What!" Kagome exclaimed in shock.

"Thats right, no rescues here. So sorry" Akemi said sarcastically.

"It doesn't matter. Sesshomaru will still kill him" Kagome said.

"I guess we will find out eventually, but don't put your hopes up."


	13. Chapter 13

**I am so sorry for not updating. I really have no excuse other then that I am a lazy person. Dont kill me, kill Hazuko. He is the real enemy.**

Sesshomaru howled in his dog form and bounded with the room running into the walls. They shook with the impact and had pieces chipping out in some places. Hakuzo stood surveying the room and Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow.

"And here I thought the Lord of the West would have more manners when visiting" He said examining a sleeve idly. Sesshomaru snarled and leapt towards the demon with a viscous snarl. He slipped out out the way and Sesshomaru ran past.

"LORD SEESHOMARU!" Jaken exclaimed in terror. Hakuzo spared and glance over at him. Jaken was thrown into the wall with a snap of Hakuzo fingers and slid down dazed.

"I grow bored of this game" Hakuzo sighed and strode toward the door. Sesshomaru bounded after snarling.

**Rin and Kags**

"Keep moving" Manami sighed with frustration as Rin stopped for a moment.

"She is too tired" Kagome hissed looking furious.

"She will keep moving" Akemi hissed turning too survey Rin and Kagome.

"She needs a rest" Kagome shot back.

"She may not have one" Akemi snapped.

"She will" Kagome insisted. Akemi's eyes widened at Kagomes tone and defiance in surprise for a few minutes. Then narrowed dangerously.

"Then she will rest on the road and you can carry her if you'd like" Akemi raised her eyesbrows at Kagome in challenge.

"Fine" Kagome retorted and walked over towards Rin. Rin climbed on Kagome's backand wrapped her hands around her neck to hold.

"Lead the way Manami, you know the land best" Akemi said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. I am also so happy when i see new review. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**Sesshomaru and Jaken**

"Come play little puppy" Hazuko said in a sarcastic sing-song voice. He disappeared around a corner of the palace just as enormous snarling dog demon crashed through the doors into the hallway. A viscous snarl emanated from Sesshomaru in his dog form. He sped around the corner and halted in surprise. The fox scent had vanished. He sniffed around the area looking for his prey's scent. He whipped around and the growl he had started died in his throat.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!" wailed Jaken. "I believe I just saw Hazuko outside leaving" The dog merely tipped his head not understanding the words, but recognizing the name of his prey. A faint growl emanated from the dog a he leaned towards Jaken. In a second it was Lord Sesshomaru standing front of Jaken.

"What did you say about the fox?" demanded Lord Sesshomaru coldly."I saw him leaving the palace" Jaken said. Sesshomaru frowned, but none of the surprise he was felling showed on his face. He turned and began to walk towards the exit.

"Wait for me, my lord" Jaken exclaimed hurrying on his short legs to catch up with the demon lord.

**Kagome and Rin**

"Stand aside" Akemi ordered with a motion of her hand to the trees. Kagome move to the trees and let Rin Down off her back. She was too tired to argue with Akemi. She found a nice tree out of sight and rested against it.

"Break time?" She inquired to Manami, who giving some water to Rin from a pouch.

"No, There..." Manami began.

"Human Riders approaching" Akemi interrupted.

"I didn't realize you were so intimidated by humans" Kagome said before she could stop herself, a faint smile on her face.

"Of course I'm not" Akemi snapped "we simply can not be spotted by anyone and killing a bunch of humans would arouse suspicions. All four of them turned when the sound of horses on road became distinguishable by the humans. Kagome stiffened in surprise seeing who was on the road.

"Why are.." She began.

"Shut up!" Akemi hissed putting her and over Kagome's mouth to silence her. Kagome couldn't imagine what they were doing racing along the road, so near to the fox demons palace.

**Please review. :) it is purposeful you don't know whose on the road right now. You will find out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**I know its been a long time. So sorry, please enjoy. **

"This is ridiculous." Kagome hissed under her breath to Rin. They were still hiding from the humans.

"I will go scout" Manami looked out towards the trees and then with a faint nod towards Akemi, bounded out from their hiding place.

"why are we here?" Kagome asked with more meaning than just the hiding place.

"I told you Hazuko wanted..." Akemi began impatiently, but was cut off.

"Look!" Rin gasped pointing. All three if them looked over. Manami was running back towards them, but had blood dripping off her should and her kimono was torn.

"We have a slight problem" She gasped to Akemi before leaning down and whispering too quietly for the human girls to hear. Akemi gave a long look towards Kagome and Rin. She turned back to Manami and they whispered more, until they both nodded to themselves, seemingly pleased. Akemi stood up and yanked Kagome up by her arm quickly and Manami did the same with Rin, except more gently.

"time to go" was all she said before striding off deeper into the woods. Manami jerked her at head towards Akemi, a clear cue for Kagome to follow and then grabbed Rin's hand and followed behind them trying to inconspicuously wipe off the blood.

_-**Sesshomaru and Jaken-**_

He sniffed the ground angrily searching for his prey's scent that seemed to disappear and growled a low frustrated note in his throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, oh Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken shouted.

The great white dog turned a glaring eye at the noise and snapped towards it. The little green Jaken was making too much noise. He backed away from the giant dog quickly. Sesshomaru continued to snuffle at the ground and moved around the area. He froze as he caught an extremely familair scent that the breeze blew in. "_mate" _he thought to himself and followed the scent.


End file.
